Final Goodbye
by DeathsSilencedAngel
Summary: What would you do, if today was your Final Goodbye?


_I make all necessary disclaimers. I do not now, nor have I ever owned TeenTitans. I also do not own the song "How Can I Not Love You" from Anna and The King._

_This is my first FanFic, so if you review, please be nice. In reading FanFics, I have seen some "terms" I do not know. Such as AU, AH, OOC or OCC, and some others I am unable to remember at the moment. I do know AN is Author's Note, Lemon is sexual situation, and Slash is same sex sexual situation. So I should tell you that this is a OneShot Lemon between StarFire and Robin. In my wanderings of TeenTitan Fics, I found an abundance of Slash Fics. I am in no way making judgements on them, just thought I would mix it up a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
_

**_What would you do, if today was your final goodbye?_**

She stands beside her bed, no, the bed. It no longer belongs to her, today she leaves, she must return, rule as she was destined to. Tears well up, blinding her for what seems the hundredth time. Blindly she closes her suitcase, the click of the lock, echoing in the silence. The bed creaks as she sits down, hanging her head as she sobs.

He reaches to softly touch her shoulder. He notices how his hand shakes, as he swallows down the lump in his throat. His fingers close on her shoulder, as his heart breaks. He knows he has to say goodbye, never seeing her again but that doesn't make it any easier. She doesn't look up as she comes off the bed, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. His own tighten around her, his cheek resting on her head.

She knew it was him. It had always been him. When she needed a friend or shoulder, he always knew and was there. The tears flow like waterfalls as she leans into him. She breathes deeply, committing his scent to memory. Her cheek presses against his chest; she can hear his heart beat. She holds her breath, listening to the drum. It breaks her heart, but it is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, or will again. She presses her body tight against his, feeling the hardness of his muscles, the heat of his skin. She wonders again, how she is ever going to say goodbye. There is no one like him where she is going. Then, as a song begins to play on the radio, she finds the answer.

The scent of all that is her fills his nostrils. The soft curves of her body fit perfectly into his. He closes his eyes, committing her to memory. His arms flex, his body revolting against his mind. He is going to miss her beyond what he can bear. Yet he knows he has to let her go. As a song begins to play on the radio, a tear escapes as the words hit too close to home.

"…_Must be strong and we must let go,_

_Cannot say what our hearts must know._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories? _

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?..."_

She turns her face up to his. Her nose is red and her eyes are puffy, but she doesn't care. She sees the tear and reaches on tiptoe to kiss it away. Emotions undefined, play across his face. She smiles softly just before she presses her lips to his. Her hands move to grip his shoulders. She steps forward, pressing as much of her body against his as she can.

His breath stops as her lips first touch his cheek then his own. He sighs softly when she presses herself against him. He doesn't think. He holds her against him and kisses her back. He knows where this is going, knows that he still has to say goodbye. He doesn't care. He bends her back, his tongue tracing between her lips seeking entrance.

She did not realize she had been holding her breath, waiting to see if he would push her away, like so many times before, until he starts kissing her back. Somehow she knows he is not going to push her away this time. Her arms wrap around his neck as he bends her back. Gasping softly, when his tongue traces her lips. Her fingers twine in his hair as she parts her lips. Her tongue meets his, softly exploring. Her hips twist, rubbing against his growing bulge. She smiles as he moans against her lips.

His tongue delves between her lips, meeting hers, hard and determined. His hands roam over her back, one twining in her hair, the other pressing at the small of her back. He moans as she rubs against him. He takes them the two steps backward to the bed. He stands a moment kissing her deeply. He feels her arms tighten around his neck. He tightens his hold, lifting her and placing a knee on the bed, he lays them down. His arms holding him up as he settles atop her.

Her arms fall slightly, her hands cupping his face. She moans and arches slightly when he leans on one arm and kneads her hip with his other hand. Her heart races when she feels the full extent of his arousal.

He stops suddenly, pulling away, looking down at her, searching. He parts his lips about to speak, when her fingers cover them.

"Don't speak. Just, pretend I am a normal girl, you are a normal boy. Pretend…pretend we…we love each other. Pretend you are leaving for a long time, and tonight is our last night together. Please, just…just pretend with me."

He feels her holding her breath. He cannot deny her. He groans as he slants his head over hers. His lips press against hers hard, passionately. His hand moves from her hip to her thigh, pulling it up to his hip. The movement places him closer to her heat, he grinds his arousal against her. He feels her breasts press into his chest as she arches.

She digs her nails into him, wrapping her leg around his waist. She arches and moans when he presses closer. Her leg tightens around him, holding him to her. She can't get enough of him. She furiously starts undoing his shirt. Slipping her hands inside, nails dragging over his flesh. She begins to pant, feeling him trail kisses along her jaw to her ear. She tilts her head into the mattress.

Fingers fumble with clothing, hastily ridding each other of their clothes. Skin touches skin. Fingers dance along bared flesh. Lips trail hot kisses along jawlines. Hearts thunder, threatening to burst. Teeth nip and tease tender necks.

His tongue laps at the pulse beating fiercely in her neck. Then his forehead rests on her collarbone. His hands grip her hips, steadying his trembling body. The taut peaks of her breasts brush against his chest as she pants softly. He presses his hips forward, the slick tip of him sliding between her wet folds.

Her body trembles as his tongue caresses the tender flesh above her pulse. Her thighs fall open when his hands grip her hips. Her tongue darts out to lick his earlobe. She feels him tremble, her hands caress along his back, encouraging him to continue. She gasps as the tip of him slips between her folds. She tries to arch her hips, but his hands hold her fast. She feels his hot breath softly upon her ear.

"Have…have you…you ever…done this...before?" She shakes her head. "I've heard…I mean, it's supposed to…to hurt the first time."

"I am not from around here, remember?" She covers his hands with hers, bringing them to rest above her head. Wraps her legs around his waist, her ankles at his backside, gently flexes.

He raises his head, looking down upon her face. Fingers twined tightly together, his forearms resting atop hers. His head bends down, kissing her hard, as his hips surge forward. He moans as her white hot walls welcome him home. His body trembles as he buries all of himself inside her.

She gasps, sucking hard on his tongue, as he buries himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Her nails dig into the top of his hands. Years of denied passion spurn them on. Moaning, panting, thrusting over and over. Despair becomes tangible, as they climb higher and higher. His tears become her own. Too soon they crest the precipice. His lips come crashing down on hers. He thrusts hard and deep one last time. The walls of her core flexing around him, holding, milking him as his hot seed fills her.

Tiny tremors ripple down their glistening flesh. He doesn't move, simply rests his forehead in the crook of her neck. Her legs begin to tremble, reluctantly she unhooks her ankles and lets them fall. He withdraws, shifting to his side, cradling her against him. She nuzzles into his chest, breathing deep, committing the scent of their lovemaking to memory. His breathing slowly becomes even, lulling her to sleep. As sleep descends, she imagines him saying "I'm sorry."

He feels her relaxing, drifting off to sleep. Softly, before he knows what he is saying, "I'm sorry" slips between his lips. He sighs once, holds her tighter, before he too drifts into slumber.


End file.
